1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a steering knuckle of aluminum or an aluminum alloy for the wheel suspension at the front axle of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The wheel suspension of the front axle must allow not only vertical movement for spring deflection and rebound but also the pivoting movement of the two wheels for steering the vehicle. It is the steering knuckle which makes it possible for the wheel to pivot. In many cases, the steering knuckle is therefore also referred to as a pivot bearing.
In addition to transferring the steering motion to the wheel, the steering knuckle must also absorb the forces and moments acting on the wheel and transmit them to the transverse links and the steering tie rod.
Steering knuckles must meet very strict requirements with respect to their strength and load-bearing behavior. Because they are subjected under certain conditions to extreme static and dynamic operating loads, they must meet high safety standards. So far, steering knuckles have been designed as steel castings or steel forgings. This means that the component is quite heavy for its size. This contributes to an increase in the total weight of the motor vehicle and to an increase in the unsprung weight, which has a disadvantageous effect on the dynamic driving properties.
For economic and environmental reasons, the automobile industry is trying to build lighter-weight motor vehicles. Decreasing the weight of the vehicle makes it possible to reduce the amount of material required to build it; it also reduces fuel consumption and the emission of pollutants.